<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos Curtesy of Tony Stark Ft. Villians and his lovers by MysticMedusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205444">Chaos Curtesy of Tony Stark Ft. Villians and his lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa'>MysticMedusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5+1 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A part two of  League of Villains and the Debate of Heroes as requested</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5+1 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/679508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaos Curtesy of Tony Stark Ft. Villians and his lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinstan/gifts">Tomlinstan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm alive guys, just super depressed because of being stuck inside because of this stupid virus shit. So i hope you enjoy this and the reminder i am still among the living. Even then if i die i'll be a zombie and still write for you guys. Zombies don't have depression right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started with the reveal of the ranking system done by the league of villains. At least it became obvious it would be a problem when the ranking system was revealed. Stephen and Bucky had been aware that some of the villains had feelings other than hatred for their boyfriend. Though it appeared Loki was the only one that seemed to have the genius’s attention as well. Fury’s demand for Tony not to fuck Loki only seemed to increase that interest. Whether the genius was trying to or not, he was only gaining more of the mischief god’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1 Sleipnir</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to need you to explain this to me again, slower this time.” Stephen said, his expression blank as he focused solely on Tony instead of the eight-legged horse now parading around his sanctum with Bucky following behind making sure he didn’t get hurt.</p>
<p>“Why do I have to repeat myself? I thought I was very clear with the amazing story of my dashing recuse of a poor prisoner of an evil space pirate.” Tony whined crossing his arms and drawing the horse’s attention.</p>
<p>Stephen sighed as Tony’s attention now shifted to the horse that was in fact a demi-god and son of Loki. He couldn’t get Tony to focus again as he jumped on Sleipnir’s back and began eagerly chatting away with the demi-god.</p>
<p>“So, we now have a horse.” Bucky stated, also watching their boyfriend have way too much fun with the war horse that he’d ‘rescued’ from Odin. </p>
<p>“The sanctum is not designed to house a horse and even with the defenses we have, I don’t want to face Odin when he finds out our genius thought it was a good idea to take him.” Stephen complained though he knew it was useless to try and convince Tony this was a bad idea.</p>
<p>“Still, pretty amazing that he even snuck the horse out of Asgard and managed to get Sleipnir to trust him.”</p>
<p>Stephen snorted.</p>
<p>“Only Tony could get a complete stranger to trust letting a flerkin to house them in order to leave a planet that had become their prison.” Stephen said shaking his head.</p>
<p>Because that was exactly what Tony had done. His pet that was apparently a clone of Fury’s flerkin because the shield director got tired of Tony kidnapping Goose, was taken with the genius to Asgard when Thor decided to show Tony the golden realm. Said genius had wandered off when Thor turned his attention elsewhere for no more than a few seconds and discovered the stables where Sleipnir was kept. It had taken the genius only a few moments to decide the stables was no place for a demi-god horse and decided to rescue him. Of course, he couldn’t just put the horse in his pocket and walk out of Asgard. No, he’d convinced Sleipnir after a fairly short conversation to trust him and the son of Loki had done so. Placed inside the dimension inside the flerkin the genius had literally walked out of Asgard with none the wiser. Now they were here, the horse wandering around studying everything with interest.</p>
<p>“I swear if I didn’t love that impulsive idiot he wouldn’t be worth the headaches.” Stephen said rubbing his temples.</p>
<p>“I can hear you!” Tony called from the other room.</p>
<p>“I know, I hope you know the pain you cause me with your shenanigans.” He called back.</p>
<p>Bucky rubbed his back comfortingly and soon another hand joined it. Stephen looked up to see his two boyfriends with the addition of third man he knew had never been in the sanctum before. Said stranger was petting his head.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“What? Sleipnir is offering you comfort to.” Tony said like it should be obvious the demi-god could shape shift, damn it…it should be obvious. Said demi-god was Loki’s son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2 Hydra</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki discovered his eldest son’s freedom while watching Hydra’s latest attack. The Iron Man had been there by chance, out of his armor and seemingly trying to have a normal day out. He was without his weapons and vulnerable so the agents had decided to take their chance to capture the genius. Loki almost considered stepping in but had found himself not needed. His son, his eldest beloved child had stepped it and with one swift kick that snapped the human’s spine in half had frightened away the group. Loki just stared wide eyed and practically drooling over the genius that had just become even more attractive to him.</p>
<p>“I will marry that man.”</p>
<p>A little voice in the back of his mind annoyingly reminded him that the genius was a hero and already taken. The annoying voice sounded suspiciously like Justin Hammer and resulted in Loki needing to cause some mischief to ease his anger. Thor was confused and concerned at what he had done to deserve his brother’s ire as he awoke to his beloved hair cut short. His tear barely eased Loki’s anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3 Bucky</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bucky didn’t know how he ended up with babysitting duty but he blamed both his boyfriends. Stephen claimed to have sorcerer business to take care of and Tony had been dragged kicking and screaming away by Pepper. If not for how afraid he was of Pepper he’d have argued Tony being forced to attend meetings. So here he was, at his favorite pizza place in Brooklyn treating Sleipnir to lunch. The demi-god still was adjusting to their world and having freedom.</p>
<p>“So why is it that you and the others have to tolerate those fools that claim themselves to be heroes?” Sleipnir asked again, because apparently the demi-god had only needed to witness the once rogue avengers to know he hated them.</p>
<p>Bucky sighed and decided to shove a slice into his mouth to avoid having to try and explain it again. He wasn’t all that fond of them himself, a painful truth considering Steve and him had once been best friends. Now the little turd turned giant asshole was getting on his nerves. If he thought kicking his ass would solve anything he would. Now he had to stop Sleipnir from doing it, the demi-god had legs with more power behind them than the hulk had in his entire body. Seemed having eight legs translated into powerful kicks when in his human form. He still remembered hearing the snapping of that Hydra agent’s spine when footage of the attack leaked. Fury had been all over them demanding answers until Sleipnir had asked if Fury was an enemy. The one-eyed pirate had never run away so quickly before and Tony he doubted had ever laughed so hard.</p>
<p>“Because mortals are annoying.” Came an answer from a woman Bucky had never seen before but caused a nagging in the back of his mind like he should recognize her. That nagging sounded like Steve and made him want to punch a wall.</p>
<p>“Hi mother!” Sleipnir greeted excitedly causing Bucky to start choking on his food.</p>
<p>The woman, apparently Loki (who had decided to shape shift into a ridiculously attractive woman) patted him on the back to help him not die.</p>
<p>“No need to worry, I’m just here to visit with my son. So glad to see you’re helping him adjust to this realm. And here I thought only Stark was mortal worth anything. Seems I have mistakenly overlooked you my dear soldier.”</p>
<p>Loki’s compliment was oddly flattering and he was going to hate Stephen lecturing him to about not sticking his dick in Loki. It was bad enough that he and Stephen had had to lecture Tony so many times already. If he had to hear one more time of how Tony would happily kneel for Loki or leave behind his atheist beliefs to worship a certain Norse god of mischief, he swore he’d stab himself in the ears.</p>
<p>“Mother, you are interested in the man of iron?” Sleipnir asked as Loki decided to help himself(herself) to their remaining pizza.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I will make that man my bride.”</p>
<p>“Tony’s taken.” Bucky reminded the god turned goddess.</p>
<p>“I’m aware, it doesn’t change the fact that he will be mine. I suppose sharing with you will not be such a hardship though that so-called sorcerer is a nuisance.”</p>
<p>Bucky tried to glare at Loki but the goddess’s attention was now solely on Sleipnir.</p>
<p>“I am glad my son that you are fond of Stark, he will be your new father soon. Have you met his children? You should get to know your future siblings.”</p>
<p>“I’ve met his daughter Friday but none of the others yet. She seems very nice.”</p>
<p>Bucky slammed his head into the table earning concerned looks from the staff and other customers.</p>
<p>“It’s alright my dear soldier, when Anthony becomes my bride you will not be left forgotten. I believe when I conquer this realm you both may hold the title of my consorts.”</p>
<p>Bucky just kept hitting his head into the table, maybe if he did it enough, he’d wake up and find out this whole thing had been a horrible nightmare.</p>
<p>“Oh dear, I’m going to be late for another league of villains meeting. I will see you later son. Do give my greetings to Anthony when you see him.”</p>
<p>Loki vanished in a flash of green and Bucky just stared a moment before resuming his previous action of hitting his head against the table.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4 Stephen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did I let you talk me into this?” Stephen asked for probably the hundredth time.</p>
<p>“Because I have amazing ideas and you love me and my perfect ass.” Tony answered easily as he skipped along to their destination that was thankfully close now.</p>
<p>The looming castle in the dark realm known as Hel was where Tony had begged him to take him. Stephen had refused but there was only so long he could hold out. Tony could talk for days on end and was very good at giving incentive when he really wanted something. Stephen had had enough amazing mind blowing sex in the last week to last him a lifetime. Damn Tony for being skilled in the bedroom.</p>
<p>“We’re here!” Tony cheered as they stood before the entrance.</p>
<p>“Yes, now let us hope the goddess of death doesn’t decide to relieve us of our heads. I have a feeling she takes after her father.”</p>
<p>“I do but my father is more known for stabbing as opposed to beheading.” A silky voice echoed from behind them.</p>
<p>Stephen spun around prepared for an attack while Tony cheered excitedly.</p>
<p>“We found you, perfect. My name’s Tony Stark, your dad wants to fuck me six ways to Sunday and I’m still trying to convince my boyfriends to let him. I recused Sleipnir recently and have decided to rescue everyone. So here I am my queen, I will whisk you away from this dreadful place and shower you in riches you deserve.”</p>
<p>Stephen sighed deeply and shook his head, dear god the things he put up with.</p>
<p>“So my father has found one interesting enough to court and you have had your pet sorcerer to come bring you to my realm.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a pet.” Stephen argued but Hela wasn’t interested in listening to him.</p>
<p>“Yep!” Tony chirped making Stephen glare at him but Tony was to cute to stay mad at, he’d tried.</p>
<p>“Very well, shall we?”</p>
<p>Tony managed to carry Hela bridal style as Stephen opened a portal back to earth.</p>
<p>He planned to go back to his duties but Tony managed to convince him and Bucky to go out to celebrate Hela’s rescue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>5 Fenrir &amp; Jörmungandr</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I refuse to go into battle any other way.” Bucky declared with a massive grin on his face causing Stephen to shake his head. “I will ride into battle like this and my enemies will fear me.”</p>
<p>Bucky was riding around on Fenrir’s back looking like an excited child that just had all his dreams come true. Stephen didn’t know how Tony managed to get the giant wolf that had been locked away in another realm but he found it best to not question these things. He feared for his sanity if he did.</p>
<p>“I know, isn’t this amazing?” Tony cheered as he arrived sitting atop a massive snake.</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes widened at the sight while Stephen wondered how the entirety of New York wasn’t panicking and praying to a god that had clearly forsaken them. Stephen wasn’t religious but he was certain if there was a god, he wouldn’t allow the chaos that was Tony Stark. He swore the two would be the death of him but he could admit Loki made some amazing kids. He hadn’t realized he’d said it out loud but he had and a certain Norse god was paying attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+1Villians</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki sat at the table in his usual spot for these meetings. He was however not here for the usual reasons. No, he intended to make his intentions very clear to the others.</p>
<p>“Why was this meeting called? We weren’t scheduled to meet this soon.” Crossbones asked, his tone implying he was annoyed even though there was free food that was better than anything the villain would ever be capable of getting himself.</p>
<p>“Doom is curious as well. Why did you call us?” Doom asked Loki not sounding at all upset, he seemed to like hosting these meetings.</p>
<p>“It’s a very simple matter really. I intend to make Anthony Stark, James Barnes, and Stephen Strange my brides. I have gathered you all to inform of this so you know they are not to be harmed or I shall destroy all of you in the most painful way possible.”</p>
<p>There was silence in the wake of this announcement.</p>
<p>“Doom will agree on one condition, I may join you in the bedroom from time to time. Anthony Stark is quite handsome and intelligent with a well recorded sexual prowess worthy of a king.”</p>
<p>“I shall inform him of your condition.” Loki agreed.</p>
<p>“I don’t care so long as I get some sex tapes of that because that’s going to be one hot mess I need to see.” Killmonger stated.</p>
<p>“I will do what I can to make that happen.” Loki agreed.</p>
<p>“Hmm, with respect for Anthony Stark I shall agree.” Magneto agreed after considering it.</p>
<p>“Are you guys serious? We’re villians and those three are heroes.” Crossbones argued with Killian, Vanko, and Mordo in agreement.</p>
<p>There was no decision on their part as Loki, Magneto, Killmonger, and Doom quickly cut down those that dared to disagree. Loki was cleaning his blades as he took a seat next to Killmonger who was doing the same with his.</p>
<p>“So we are in agreement then?” Loki clarified.</p>
<p>“Indeed, we shall not harm the three heroes.” Doom answered.</p>
<p>“The others though are free game right?” Killmonger asked.</p>
<p>“Of course, in fact I encourage you to destroy them. They are vermin and of no use to anyone. Disposing of them would actually be an act of kindness for this realm that they should appreciate. If it’s all the same to you, I’d actually like to make a wager on who shall destroy them first.” Loki offered with a mischievous smirk.</p>
<p>After placing bets Loki went to find his soon to be brides. They were in central park with his children. He was quite pleased with this.</p>
<p>“I have come to claim my brides.” He announced with his arrival.</p>
<p>“What?” Stephen asked dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“Yes, even you wizard I have come to claim. You as the other two shall become my bride and stand at my side when I one day rule. I have already announced my intentions to the league of villains. There are conditions of course but nothing that will be any hardship. Those who disagreed are dead. Now come, I wish to properly claim my brides.”</p>
<p>Stephen sighed, Bucky looked curious, and Tony was grinning like a madman.</p>
<p>“Please tell me I can stick my dick in Loki now.” Tony asked nearly vibrating in his excitement.</p>
<p>“I mean I bet he’s great in bed.” Bucky added looking at Stephen.</p>
<p>“Fine, you better make this worth the headaches I’m going to end up getting.”</p>
<p>Loki did a little cheer with Tony as his demi-god children decided to wander off until after the orgy about to take place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>